mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. Orders Store Hey LegoStefan24. I have a question for you. According to your store, Red bricks are click each. Yet, you are selling 1 apple for 2 clicks, and an apple only takes 1 brick. Whats up with that? 18tanzc 15:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Just a typo...I fixed it. Thanks for pointing that out! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick MLN 20:42, March 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem. :) 18tanzc 00:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Just a thought..... Hey Ls24, I was just wondering why 1 loose spark is 50 clicks? p.s. Is it ok if I call you LS24 like a nickname? 18tanzc 15:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It is expensive because I am currently out of them. But, if someone IS willing to give me 50 clicks for 1, I will find a way to get one why there is a limit of 1 right now. And sure, LS24 is fine. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick MLN 20:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Great! Writing "LegoStefan24" a lot can be very annoying sometimes. And That makes a sense. 18tanzc 00:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC) 1 Apple I would like to buy an apple. I'm on mln-- 22:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok. That is 1 Click. Put it on my soundtrack module and I'll send it to you after. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page clicked and i sent your an fr (friend request). -- 21:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) sent the apple! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Microphone Ok, can I have the Microphone you said I could have please. P.S. I could help you out with some Loose Sparks if you want. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 1 Microphone is 5 clicks. How many loose sparks are you willing to trade for??? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 20:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Clicked! I have 78 unneeded Loose Sparks, but I need some for my own store. I could sell you anywhere between 1-40, at 7 clicks each. ᴬᴰ*ᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll take 6. Sent the microphone. I am so Sorry about the delay. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 16:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Since I made you wait longer than it says you will on my store, please enjoy the coupon on your talk page. I hope you will decide to come back sometime. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 17:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. 42 clicks on my Dino Sticker Mod for the Sparks. 17:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Done. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 17:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) HI! Hi LS24! how ya doin? I just wanted to point out something I noticed. 1 hyptonic frequency machine takes 20 orange lego bricks to make. If 1 orange brick is 5 clicks each, dosn't that mean it should be 100 clicks not 15? (I am not saying it is a bad price, I just kinda was wondering..... :) ) 18tanzc 04:04, March 6, 2012 (UTC) It seems like that, doesn't it???:) I wrote that the prices usually follow the formula i put on the page. Of course, I do adapt prices based on availability. If the amount of orange bricks I have goes down, the price will go up. Hypnotic Frequency Machines are very easy to obtain, thus retail is a little lower. Gems, for example cost more than a Hypnotic Frequency Machine though they cost nothing to make except clicks because they are hard to come by. I figure that the formula gives a rough indicator of the price. Also, I don't know if you're great in math, but, the formula P=lb/C/lb will make the price less than 100. Math Work P=lb/C/lb P={5}{20}/1/{5}{20} P=100/4 P=25. The cost is approx. 25 Clicks. And, like I was saying, the item is easy to obtain. Thus, I give a 10 click discount. Thanks for paying so close attention though. I appreciate you trying to help. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 21:06, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah.... That makes sense. And yes, I can understand that math.And no problem. I am just trying to make sure your store is successful. :) 18tanzc 00:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 16:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Selling Stuff I would like to sell you 2 worker bees for 10 clicks to my garden mod. 18tanzc 18:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to use 10 of the clicks from your coupon and keep the bees? LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC)